


Spell

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [10]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: FTM Reader, M/M, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Randomly assigned lad for this fic: JohnSoThis is a few days early.But! I have seen so many dang good pictures of John today that I just had to post this early, I couldn’t wait (also yes I did also switch prompts around on different days again dslkfja)Synopis: NSFW. So NSFW. The Trans Reader from the You Send Me-London By Night-Get Down Universe/John. Backstage before a show. You...I mean, you can probably guess what happens, but you should read it because I am very proud of this smut lol. For setting, I’d put this around 1979 to keep it in-line with the timeline on the other fics I have with this particular reader.
Relationships: John Deacon/Reader
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Spell

“Sit for a spell.” 

“You know I can’t,” you smile. “There’s things to be done.” 

“I know; I’m right here.” 

You try and fail to quiet your giggling as John catches you by the hip and pulls you onto his lap.

“You,” you say with a quick kiss to his cheek. “Are supposed to be preparing for the show.” 

“I,” John mimics with a grin. “Have done that. Now I’m stuck waiting with nothing to do.” 

“Except me.”

“Except you, if you’d like to.” 

“You think you really have time to start and finish something with me before you get called on stage?” you ask as you lean against his chest, pressing a few kisses to his neck. 

He raises a brow. “Is that your way of saying you want to take your time with me?” 

“As if we had all the time in the world,” you reply.

This is not ideal. If the other lads weren’t busy doing their own pre-show tasks and could see it, they’d tease you over how ill-timed it is (conveniently forgetting the times they’d done similar things with you backstage in the past, of course.) 

“We really don’t have time,” you gasp, but it turns into almost a purr as he gently moves your leg so you’re straddling his lap. 

He has a way about him too, with his damned, wonderful lips. Burning kisses that make it clear that the building could be on the brink of falling apart, but he’d rather go down in the destruction than tear himself away from you. 

Even as you tell yourself no, remind yourself of your responsibility as a member of the road crew, not just as a boyfriend to the entire band, you grind against his lap. The urge to undo his trousers and get your hands on his increasingly hard cock is stupidly difficult to resist, but you try your damnedest. 

Your watch beeps the ten minutes to show time warning alarm, just as he has your jeans undone, a hand working its way into your pants. 

“We should stop,” you sigh miserably. “They’ll be calling you to stage in five.” 

He moans and drops his head against your shoulder. “We’ve had to delay a show before. We could do it again.” 

Before you can protest, he leans back to the dressing room table just behind him, and picks up the phone on it. When and how he memorized the numbers for the other dressing rooms you don’t know, but you’re glad he did. 

He manages to keep his voice even and calm, despite your hands working at his trousers and your lips at his neck. 

“Major wardrobe issue,” he says into the phone. “Y/N is helping me fix it, but it’s a mess. Going to be at least fifteen minutes to-look, I don’t have anything else to wear! Just let Y/N help me fix it up, and then I’ll be out as soon as I can, I swear! We can play some extra at the end of the show to make up for it.” 

You giggle at the ‘oh fine’ from Freddie as John hangs up the phone. “You know, it’s Freddie’s turn to spend the night with me. I’ll have to find a way to make it up to him when we get back to the hotel.” 

“You say that as if you’ll have energy left for it,” John smiles, as he picks you up and helps hold you at his waist as he moves to lock the door of the dressing room. 

“What on earth are you doing? Put me down; before you hurt your back!” 

“I doubt Rog will want to be in the same hotel room as us tonight,” John continues, paying no mind to your words or how tight you’ve wrapped your legs around him, in slight fear of being too heavy for him to carry, though he seems to be having not a single problem with it. “He can keep Freddie company instead, because I need to keep you for the night.” 

“You need to share,” you remind him teasingly as he carries you to the couch set against one wall of the room. He sets you down, and it’s far from the most comfortable couch, but John laying over you, hips rutting against yours, more than makes up for it. 

“Tomorrow, I will,” he says. “But for tonight, you’re mine.” 

If things weren’t fully set off before, they are now. Your trousers and pants are tossed off to the floor, John’s pushed down just enough for the task at hand. 

He’s so damned good at moments like this too. Where you can completely let go, let him focus on most of the control, and know that both of you are getting off wonderfully by the time all is said and done. 

Not that it takes horribly long for you this time. Backstage fooling around is a kink of yours long-known among the lads (and utilized whenever the mood strikes you and them and you can manage to find a private space and the time for it.) Going at it like this, where you know it’s ‘extra-risky’ because there’s a time crunch involved, only makes it hotter. 

He pauses long enough to put on a condom, giggling while you whine at his being away from you. 

But he makes up for it a moment later, and suddenly the concern is being quiet enough. You try to settle for wrapping your legs around his waist as tight as you safely can, but you know he can tell it isn’t enough as he thrusts. 

The kink for biting (not hard or enough to injure, just nibbling) that you also have is another well-known fact among the lads. John isn’t always into it, but now he uses a hand to press your head to his shoulder, so you can nip at his skin and moan against him rather than out loud. 

By the second time you come, you’re slightly distracted by the time. It has to have been at least, if not a bit more than, fifteen minutes now. You certainly have no urge to complain at the extra time with John, but the other lads, the crew, and the fans will understandably fuss at any longer of a wait. 

“What happened to ‘Misfire’?” you joke gently as he moans softly into your ear. 

But he’s clearly content to take his time, because the only other answer you get is a hard, deep kiss that leaves you breathless. 

You might not like it, but you know it’s on you to get him out as close to the time he told Freddie as possible. And you do have one trick that’s usually a sure-fire way to send him over the edge. 

It’s a simple matter of your hand at the back of his neck, some soft begging in his ear, telling him how badly you want to feel him come, and his hips jerk hard against yours. 

It’s fantastic, and as you smile and kiss him through the end of his orgasm, you hope it bruises a little. This is a night you want not only to remember, but to have a physical reminder of for the next few days. 

\---

Later that night, the lads remark how...different, John seemed onstage. Not bad, not off, incredible, in fact. Just different. 

You try to hold the pre-show antics secret, but Freddie grins when you let him know that John has asked if you could spend the night with him, and then see Freddie the next night. 

“Of course,” he smiles. “Not a problem. Just not too loud, okay? No noise complaints before we leave the hotel.” 

You agree to Freddie’s request, but realistically? As you catch John’s eye before heading up to meet him at his room, you know you can’t make that promise. 


End file.
